


Di Jaeger ed altri problemi della vita

by RLandH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carla Yeager is in love with Keith, Dinah Fritz is Grisha ex wife, Doctor Grisha Yeager, Eren Kruger loves Grisha Yeagher, Eren is an angsty teenager, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gay Eren, Gen, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Grisha could't comunicate with his sons, Grisha doesn't know who Levi is, Grisha doesn't understand his feelings, Grisha yeager is not an evil man, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Italiano | Italian, Keith Shadis was Grisha Best Frieds, Lot of regret, M/M, Maybe Kruger/Grisha is not only one side, Out of Character, Parenthood, Slice of Life, The other characthers are only quoted, Why Did I Write This?, Zeke Yeager is a criminal, blame, levi/eren implicit, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLandH/pseuds/RLandH
Summary: “Grisha, ma tu te lo ricordi quando ci siamo incontrati?” aveva chiesto alla fine Eren, passandosi le mani sugli occhi, “Mi hai fermato per guida in stato d’ebbrezza” era stato il commento sterile che aveva ricevuto come risposta.“A mia discolpa: eri ubriaco” aveva ricordato Eren, “Ero in bicicletta” aveva precisato Grisha.Lui aveva annuito, “Si eri in bicicletta ed eri anche ubriaco” aveva stabilito.O semplicemente di come Grisha Jaeger non abbia alcuna idea di come relazionarsi con la sua disfunzionale famiglia, in particolar modo i due esuberati – e sul piede di guerra – figli.E di come Eren Kruger non abbia alcuna idea di come si sia ritrovato in questa storia.
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Dina Yeager | Dina Fritz/Grisha Yeager, Eren Kruger & Grisha Yeager, Eren Kruger/Grisha Yeager(One side), Eren Yeager & Grisha Yeager, Grisha Yeager & Zeke Yeager, Keith Shadis/Carla Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager(Implicit)
Kudos: 4





	Di Jaeger ed altri problemi della vita

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è presente anche su EFP

“Comincio ad essere vecchio per queste cose” aveva stabilito Eren, sedendosi sull’erba della collinetta, ignorando le macchie di terra e di umido che si sarebbe attaccate ai suoi pantaloni, il suo tono era stato animato da pigra indifferenza.  
In realtà per quanto raggiungere quel luogo si fosse fatto negli anni più ostico, rispetto quando era giovane, rimaneva comunque un piacere.  
Ed anche un buon esercizio.  
L’altro aveva impiegato più tempo di lui, nonostante fosse più giovane non era di sicuro più allenato.  
Si era lasciato cadere al suo fianco, senza emettere nulla di diverso da sospiro rassegnato.  
“Continuo ancora a non capire perché veniamo qui” aveva mentito spudoratamente Eren, con gli occhi piuttosto bassi, mentre guardava la collinetta d’erba coperta di lumachine, che scendeva verso un ampio spazio erboso incontaminato.  
Lo sapeva perché dopo tutto quel tempo venivano ancora lì.  
“Perché mi rilassa” aveva risposto pigro l’altro, estraendo dalla tasca un pacchetto di sigarette ed aveva immediatamente provvisto ad accendersene una, “Ed ho bisogno di rilassarmi” aveva ammesso.  
Lontani, da loro, nulla più che piccole formiche nel campo giallo-verde, i soliti avventori del giovedì mattina – perché proprio quel giorno rimaneva mistero – si erano messi ad armeggiare.  
“Cosa è successo questa volta?” lo aveva un po’ preso in giro.  
L’altro aveva riso forse anche in maniera cattiva, “Vediamo: mio padre soffre di demenza senile, nonostante siano passati vent’anni mia madre non ha mai superato la morte di mia sorella, quello che era il mio migliore amico continua ad accusarmi imperterrito di averlo fatto finire in galera, la mia ex-moglie mi accusa di averle rovinato gli anni migliori della sua vita, Carla sta palesemente realizzando che sposarmi è stata l’azione più stupida della sua vita, il mio migliore amico mi odia, perché a quanto pare è innamorato di mia moglie, Zeke si è introdotto in un laboratorio per la sperimentazione animale ed ha liberato un gruppo di scimmie che per quello che ne sappiamo potrebbero essere la futura causa di una pandemia e …. Fammi pensare: Eren è gay ed ha deciso – ripeto: ha deciso, lui da solo – che io lo odio per questo e che non lo capirò mai” aveva buttato fuori.  
Erano rimasti in silenzio, mentre l’altro ispirava il fumo della sigaretta come se fosse stata la boccata dell’idromele di Kvasir.  
“Per questo veniamo qui. Perché mi rilassa ed ho bisogno di farlo” aveva ripetuto.  
“Oh Grisha Jaeger, quanto sarebbe noiosa la mia vita senza di te” aveva detto Eren con un tono piuttosto neutro, non era mai stato uno bravo a fare battute. Ma andava bene, perché Grisha era meno simpatico di lui.  
L’uomo lo aveva guardato affilato da dietro gli occhialini rotondi ridicoli che indossava.  
Ricordava quando era un ragazzo e non li indossava, vantando un autentica vista da falco.  
Eren aveva allungato una mano verso di lui, come se avesse voluto carezzarli una guancia con la nocca ma aveva invece allungato le dita per sfilargli la sigaretta dalle labbra.  
“Che cosa fai?” aveva chiesto quello atono, osservando stanco con gli occhi gialli le sue dita, “Il mio medico mi ha detto che fumare fa male” lo aveva preso in giro lui  
“Il tuo medico ora ti manda pure a fanculo, Kruger di merda” aveva replicato Grisha allungando una mano per riprendere la sua sigaretta, dando ad Eren il tempo di farsi un tiro e basta.  
“Hanno fatto salire la prima” lo aveva informato, mentre rivolgeva il suo sguardo lontano.  
Grisha lo aveva imitato.  
Un grande pallone giallo e blu si stava alzando verso il cielo.  
“Amo le mongolfiere” il commento di Grisha lo aveva detto con la serietà stampata in viso e nella voce, ma Eren aveva sorriso lo stesso pensando a quanto un commento così eccentrico stonasse con tutto quel atteggiamento ligio.  
“Vaffanculo” aveva replicato il suo amico, fumando ancora.  
“Grisha, ma tu te lo ricordi quando ci siamo incontrati?” aveva chiesto alla fine Eren, passandosi le mani sugli occhi, “Mi hai fermato per guida in stato d’ebbrezza” era stato il commento sterile che aveva ricevuto come risposta.  
“A mia discolpa: eri ubriaco” aveva ricordato Eren, “Ero in bicicletta” aveva precisato Grisha.  
Lui aveva annuito, “Si eri in bicicletta ed eri anche ubriaco” aveva stabilito.  
L’altro aveva sorriso appena, “Dimentichi pure che ero minorenne” aveva aggiunto.  
“Cerco di ignorare il tuo passato da scavezzacollo militante nelle associazioni studentesche” aveva replicato l’altro.  
“Me lo chiedo sempre come sono finito a fare il medico, io che volevo fare la rivoluzione” aveva biascicato alla fine Grisha.  
Era salita un’altra mongolfiera, questa era di un tristissimo bianco e sopra era stato cucito lo stemma di due ali intrecciate in campo verde.  
“Immagino che due figli da mantenere abbiano influito” era stata la stanca risposta di Eren.  
“I miei figli, che hanno deciso di comune accordo di odiarmi” aveva replicato Grisha.  
“I figli sono sempre in conflitto con i padri, non so se ti ricordi come eri tu” aveva tirato fuori l’altro.  
Quello aveva annuito, “Non mi rincuora, dopo vent’anni penso ancora che mio padre avesse sbagliato tutto della sua vita” aveva buttato fuori.  
“Ad Eren passerà” gli aveva detto lui, “Lo so ci sono passato. E capirà anche di essere molto fortunato ad avere un padre come te” aveva aggiunto.  
“Riguardo a Zeke … rimango dell’idea che quella volta che Grice lo ha accidentalmente fatto cadere da bambino abbia portato danni irreparabili” aveva parlato.  
“Sono io che sono un padre di merda” aveva replicato semplicemente il dottore, “È un circolo vizioso, mio nonno era un genitore pessimo, così lo è stato mio padre e così lo sono stato io” aveva aggiunto, “Magari siamo fortunati ed Eren e Zeke decidono che avere figli non fa per loro” aveva buttato fuori lui.  
Kruger aveva mosso il capo, “Speriamo di no, Grisha” aveva ammesso, “Speriamo trovino un esistenza completa” aveva detto.  
“Perché la tua non lo è?” lo aveva interrogato Grisha.  
“Erano anni diversi i miei” aveva raccontato, “Anni in cui essere come me era percepito in un modo e nella polizia non era di certo visto di buon occhio” aveva ammesso.  
“Però non ti sei mai sposato” aveva buttato fuori.  
“Ero disposto a reprimere una parte di me ma non a fingere una menzogna” aveva candidamente ammesso lui.  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto poter vivere in tempi diversi, in tempi in cui esistevano padri come Grisha Jaeger che non trovavano strano ne obbrobrioso che un loro figlio fosse gay.  
Chi sa se era colpa del nome.  
“La mia non è stata una menzogna” aveva detto subito l’altro.  
“Solo un cretino lo penserebbe, Grisha” lo aveva tranquillizzato l’altro, “Me lo ricordo il tuo sguardo sul volto quando hai visto Dinah venire all’altare bella pomposa come una bomboniera” lo aveva preso in giro lievemente, “Quello era amore” aveva espresso, “E ti sei pure convertito cristiano per sposare Carla” aveva aggiunto.  
“E mia madre non me lo ha ancora perdonato” aveva buttato fuori, “Però almeno ti ha perdonato il divorzio, no?” aveva fatto notare l’altro.  
“Quello è merito di Eren” aveva risposto, “Che per la cronaca pur non essendo ebreo vuole fare il bar mitzvah” aveva detto.  
“Vuole i soldi della festa?” aveva domandato Kruger incuriosito, “Ma no, la cresima funziona lo stesso, si è preso una sbandata per un …. Quando è andato in sinagoga con mia madre” aveva ammesso.  
Poi aveva riso, perché faceva ridere.  
“Questo suo comportamento mi ricorda qualcuno” lo aveva canzonato.  
“Sono il mio piccolo capolavoro, tutti e due, hanno ripreso tutto quello che speravo non riprendessero mai da me” aveva ammesso.  
“Hanno anche un incredibile etica del lavoro e delle responsabilità. Anche questo lo hanno ripreso da te” aveva voluto smussare la cosa Eren.  
“Ricordami l’etica sul lavoro nell’entrare in un laboratorio e mandare a puttane anni di studio e soldi?” aveva chiesto retorico.  
“Prende molto sul serio il suo impegno ambientale ed il benessere degli animali, vedila in questo modo” aveva replicato, “Un po’ come tu alla sua età facevi occupazione all’università” aveva aggiunto.  
“Mi hai arrestato un sacco di volte” aveva detto Grisha.  
“Ringrazia che non ti abbia mai schedato invece” aveva risposto pratico Eren, “E per la cronaca anche io avevo una ferrea etica del lavoro” aveva aggiunto.  
Grisha gli aveva sorriso, non riusciva ancora ad abituarsi a quei baffetti sottili ed i capelli lunghi, che lo facevano assomigliare più ad un hippy che ad un responsabile dottore quale era.  
“Mi dispiace che ti abbiano licenziato” aveva ammesso, “L’ho fatto da solo” aveva risposto Eren, “E poi Grisha non c’è nulla da dispiacersi: io sono un finocchio” aveva esordito, “Ed è ora che me ne faccia una ragione” aveva detto con un sorriso un po’ malinconico.  
“Secondo me io e te saremmo stati una coppia fantastica, Kruger” aveva detto Grisha quasi con casualità, “Sarei stato un marito più petulante di tutte le tue mogli, posso assicurartelo” aveva riboccato l’altro, “Perché con il cazzo che ti permettevo di startene a piagnucolare in mezzo ad un campo con un figlio desideroso di finire in galera e l’altro che non sta capendo un cazzo del suo mondo” aveva detto sicuro di se.  
“Per questo ho sposato Dinah e poi Carla” aveva replicato Grisha spento.  
“Però sul serio come glielo dico ad Eren che non me ne frega un cazzo che è gay e che lo appoggerò sempre nella sua vita, qualsiasi strada scelga, tranne certo se si mette a fare l’eco-terrorista pure lui. Uno in famiglia basta e avanza” aveva riportato.  
“E digli questo, Grisha” aveva detto Eren, “Tira fuori le palle, come quella volta che hai accusato me e Claus di essere due porci sciovinisti, tira fuori le palle e digli questo” aveva risposto pratico lui.  
“Era davvero un porco quello” aveva buttato fuori Grisha con un po’ di impeto, “Per questo hai dipinto la faccia un maiale sul cofano della nostra macchina?” aveva chiesto l’altro retorico.  
“Kruger, per la centomilionesima volta: non sono stato io” aveva risposto, “Sono stati Griece e Dinah” aveva aggiunto, “Adesso la guardano tutti e la vedono come la sofisticata donna che lavora alle nazioni unite, ma te la ricordi tu a vent’anni” aveva precisato, “Come fare una molotov non lo ho insegnato io a Zeke, eh” l’ultima frase l’aveva detta ridacchiando.  
“Comunque sul serio Grisha, digli questo. O digli quello che hai detto a me” aveva aggiunto Eren con un tono di voce più basso.  
L’altro uomo gli aveva sorriso malinconico, “O stai per dirmi che non è la stessa cosa perché io non sono tuo figlio” aveva aggiunto Eren con un tono burbero.  
“Non è la stessa cosa perché se io avessi messo giù una parola con un tono appena un po’ diverso tu avresti potuto chiudermi fuori dalla tua vita e per quanto avrebbe fatto male, saremmo sopravvissuti lo stesso” aveva detto Grisha.  
Col cazzo, aveva pensato Eren, non sarebbe vissuto un solo altro minuto probabilmente.  
“Ma non lo hai fatto, conta quello” aveva detto.  
Erano rimasti in silenzio.  
“Eren” lo aveva chiamato dopo un po’.  
“Si?” era stata la sua pigra risposta.  
“Ti va di salirci sulle mongolfiere questa volta?”.


End file.
